


Petites (histoires) croustillantes

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, prompts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Recueil de ficlets et drabbles Kaamelottiens, parce que je suis fière d'être un Pingouin petit crousti...





	1. Avec la foi

> _Prompt de naehja:_
> 
> _Imagine après la fin de Kaamelott (la fin actuelle, avant les "films"), Lancelot harcèle Guenièvre pour qu'elle l'épouse. Et elle en a marre à force donc elle demande à Bohort et Perceval "Comment je peux faire comprendre à cet abruti que non c'est non? Pour qu'il me foute la paix?" Et Léodagan, qui écoutait dit "organisez un accident de chasse, ça marche toujours!" Et Bohort hurle que dans ce cas c'est un meurtre._

* * *

 

 

Bohort: "Vraiment, pouvons-nous nous livrer à de telles atrocités ? Kaamelott n'a-t-il pas connu assez de vicissitudes? Lancelot et sa milice blanche laissent déjà le chaos dans leur sillage ! Devons-nous nous abaisser à ce niveau ?”

  
Léodagan: “Oh mais fermez-là un peu Bohort… Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des vapeurs ! Je dis juste que plus de Lancelot, plus de problème ! Et puis la petite a déjà donné question Lancelot, et c'était pas vraiment une réussite, on est tous d'accord là-dessus.”

  
Perceval : “Moi je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour ça se commande pas!”

  
B: “Alors que faire, nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre reine se sacrifier tout de même !”

  
L: “Honnêtement ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle ferait un truc utile, mais même si c'est pas une flèche, c'est quand même ma fille. On ne peut pas la laisser aux mains de ce dégénéré !”

  
P: “Vous en faites pas, Arthur il reviendra un jour, je le sais: c'est écrit quelque part. Il l'a déjà sauvée une fois pas vrai ? C'est lui le vrai roi de Bretagne, il sauvera la reine et il sauvera Kaamelott aussi.”

  
L: “C'est bien mignon tout ça mais il a disparu le Arthur, qui sait quand il reviendra ce con là… En plus je croyais que vous saviez ni lire ni écrire.”

  
P: “Non mais quand je dis c'est écrit quelque part, c'est une expression, faut pas faire ce que ça dit. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que la reine Guenièvre elle se planque, quelque part où Lancelot ira pas la chercher. Et qu'elle attende pour le retour d'Arthur, c'est ce que je fais moi.”


	2. The Chaperones

> Prompt de naehja:
> 
> Dans mon idée de Perceval qui se rend compte que Lancelot aime la reine et ne veut pas les laisser seuls, il prend Bohort/Karadoc avec lui et Lancelot est tellement frustré. "Quand allez vous me laisser seul avec la reine?" "on ne va pas le faire" Et Bohort de renchérir "Tant que la reine n'aura pas eu un héritier avec le roi, la laisser seule avec un chevalier serait de mauvais goût" "mais je n'ai pas l'intention de..." et Perceval "on est les chaperons de la reine"
> 
>  

* * *

 

Lancelot : “Vous allez me foutre la paix et me laisser avec la Reine!”

  
Bohort: “N'y comptez pas, vous êtes peut-être mon cousin, mais notre reine est déjà mariée, je vous le rappelle !”

  
L: “Ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir me rejoindre il me semble!”

  
B: “Justement, ça devrait vous servir de leçon. On ne vous empêche pas de la voir, nous voulons juste servir de chaperons.”  
Guenièvre: “Franchement, moi je préfère, hein.”

  
Perceval : “Chaperon ? Comment c'est vous voulez dire, les poulets farcis ? Mais j'avais pas compris ça, je croyais juste qu'on devait empêcher Lancelot de se conduire comme un gros faisan…”

  
Karadoc: “Arrêtez de parler de bouffe, j'ai même pas eu le temps de nous préparer un casse dalle…”

  
B: “Chaperon ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque volaille, il s'agit de nous assurer que votre comportement reste convenable, dans le respect de la bienséance la plus élémentaire. Il est hors de question que vous vous conduisiez comme un mécréant!”

  
P: “Ouais c'est pas faux… pis Guenièvre c'est toujours la femme d'Arthur — enfin Karadoc a récupéré la vilaine frisée, donc Roi ou pas on est là pour qu'il y ait pas d'histoires.”

  
L: “Pour Bohort admettons, mais je vois pas pourquoi les deux abrutis doivent suivre la Reine partout!”

  
G: “Je vous l'ai dit, moi ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire!”

  
K: “On s'est porté volontaires!”

  
L: “Bien tiens, si c'est pour m'emmerder vous êtes toujours là, ça c'est sûr!”

  
P: “Bien-sûr qu'on est là, il y a un truc avec quoi faut pas déconner, c'est le respect au Roi Arthur, et vous un jour, je vais vous apprendre ce que c'est!"

  
L: “J'aimerais bien voir ça!”

  
B:“S'il s'agit de défendre notre reine, je joindrais mes efforts à ceux de nos vaillants compagnons, vous pouvez en être certain.”

  
L: “Mais c'est quand vous voulez Bohort ! À trois contre un je vous prends et sans me fatiguer!”

  
G: “Moi je préférerais qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord?”

  
B: “Vous avez tort de sous-estimer ceux dont la cause est juste, notre ardeur pourrait vous surprendre.”

  
P: “Non mais cherchez pas des mots compliqués, la reine on lui colle au train et puis c'est tout ! Et s'il tente quelque chose on lui défonce sa tête.”

  
K: “Dites ma Reine, ça vous dérangerait pas de faire un petit détour dans la cuisine pendant qu'ils règlent leur petit problème ? J'ai sérieusement faim moi depuis cette histoire de chapon et de faisan.”

  
G: “Bah écoutez, c'est pas de refus, de toute façon je me sens un peu de trop là tout de suite.”

  
K: “Et c'est parti ! Question casse dalle vous êtes plutôt pâté ou fromage ?”

  
G:“Euh, j'ai pas vraiment de préférence, ça dépend.”

  
K: “Rah voyez, c'est vraiment con que j'aie pas réussi à vous récupérer au moment de l'échange d'épouse, j'étais sûr qu'on allait bien s'entendre!”

 


	3. Renoncer et attendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Calimera

Perceval de Galles n'a jamais été très patient, depuis tout petit mamie n'a pas arrêté de lui dire d'attendre, d'être patient et moins débile que ses vieux.

  
C'était pas toujours facile, mais même s'il se prenait une chasse une fois sur deux, il a toujours su que mamie dans le fond, elle avait pas tort. Donc, Perceval il a appris à être patient petit bout par petit bout, des fois il y arrive pas toujours, mais il essaie, il ne renonce pas. Renoncer il savait pas ce que ça voulait dire avant qu'Arthur lui explique un jour à table, avant qu'Arthur lui montre, bien plus tard, en abandonnant Excalibur, puis Kaamelott, puis la vie.

  
(Karadoc il a beau dire que le gras c'est la vie, et qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle chose que manger, Perceval sait que pour Arthur c'est pas pareil : il a plus mangé parce qu'il voulait plus vivre, il y a une grosse différence.)

  
Il aurait jamais pensé que son roi pouvait l'abandonner, lui aussi, alors que pendant la chevaliérisation quand ils ont juré au nom d'Uther le dragon, Perceval était sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait près d'Arthur, parce que c'est comme mamie, une fois sur deux il se prend une chasse, mais il est là où il doit être. Il se souvient qu'Arthur l'a serré dans ses bras une fois, et qu'il lui a dit qu'il aimait, à sa façon à lui, la seule fois où c'est Perceval qui a failli renoncer.

  
On abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime.

  
Donc, quand il l'a vu la dernière fois à Tintagel, tout pâlot, tout maigre, tout faible comme un oisillon, il a juste attendu. Il a veillé sur son Roi, écouté l'histoire de son rêve hyper classe sur l'espace, le Graal, et son vieux avec qui il a voyagé jusque dans une baignoire, et il a réajusté ses couvertures quand il s'est endormi. Parce que le rôle d'un chevalier, c'est pas d'être super fort au combat, même avec des nouvelles techniques, ou d'utiliser des grands mots hyper compliqués, c'est de protéger son roi. Quand il parle, on écoute, quand il a froid, on le couvre…

  
Et quand il s'en va, on attend — même quand on sait pas où il est parti, ni pour combien de temps.

  
On ne renonce pas.

  
Les jours sont devenus des mois qui sont devenus des années… Perceval est pas fort en date, mais l'attente elle est pas dans sa tête, elle est dans son cœur. Et Arthur, c'est lui qu'a la plus grande place.

  
C'est le premier truc qui lui dit quand il le revoit — plus ridé, plus joufflu mais plus souriant aussi :

  
“Sire, je vous attendais, il y a toujours une place pour vous.”

  
Alors, le sourire de son roi s'élargit en même temps que le sien, et au lieu d'avoir à quémander un câlin, comme la dernière fois, c'est Arthur qui met son bras autour de ses épaules, et qui pose ses lèvres sur le front de Perceval — comme mamie faisait quand il était gamin et qu'il était tout triste.

  
“Les héros ne renoncent jamais, Perceval.”


End file.
